Las vueltas del destino
by Takkumi07
Summary: [Long Fic][AU]Un gran hotel lujoso alberga una fiesta tremenda en el tejado, la cual tiene de invitados a los hermanos Kisaragi y a uno que otro personaje entrañable ¿Que les deparará el destino a nuestros protagonistas en tan espectacular evento? [ShinKido][KanoMomo]
1. Encuentro predestinado

_¡Nuevo Long Fic! (Siendo que aún no termino los otros 2 :D) lo sientooo, pero no me inspiro :c_

**_Aclaración: Este es un AU/UA (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo) así que el Mekakushi-dan no existe, los personajes tienen historias distintas pero siguen manteniendo sus mismas personalidades._**

**_Aclaración 2: Si, me ENCANTA hacer parejas Crack y nadie podrá evitarlo, el KanoMomo siempre lo he amado y ahora el ShinKido entró extrañamente dentro de mis favoritos últimamente :3_**

**_Aclaración 3: Como siempre, Kagerou Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Jin-sama._**

* * *

\- ¡Onii-chan! ¡Llegaremos tarde, apresúrate! -

\- ¿Me puedes decir porque voy a esa cosa? -

\- Porque soy una idol famosa y tu mi hermano aburrido que no sale jamás de casa y me preocupa tu salud emocional e inexistente vida social. -

\- Ahhh, no sé en qué momento acepté esto... -

Allí estaban, dos chicos a punto de salir de sus casas, recién comenzando la noche. La hermosa chica se llamaba Momo Kisaragi, una famosa idol que estaba arrasando en ventas actualmente en Japón. El chico se llamaba Shintaro Kisaragi, el más famoso "hombre no famoso" de todo Japón. Su hermana lo había invitado/obligado a asistir a una fiesta que se realizaría en un importante y célebre hotel, para conmemorar el éxito aplastante que estaba teniendo la chica en ese momento.

\- Momo, no sé que ponerme ¿porqué no solo voy con mi ropa normal? - dijo Shintaro sin ánimos de cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¡Aagg, está bien! Solo apúrate que ya vamos atrasados... - dijo la de cabellos anaranjados, vestida espléndidamente, con un vestido negro, largo y con un escote bastante pronunciado.

\- Y... ¿tú no puedes ponerte algo no tan sugestivo? - dijo el pelinegro, mirando con seriedad a su hermana, la cual solo se limitó a mirarlo asesinamente, lo que provocó que el chico se estremeciera y se apresurara a salir de la casa.

Cuando salieron, el del jersey rojo notó que había una limusina esperándolos, con el chofer parado firmemente al lado de la puerta abierta. Una escena casi salida de una película.

\- Wow, veo que la pasas muy mal - dijo burlándose Shintaro.

\- Ser una idol famosa tiene sus privilegios~ - dijo Momo, guiñando el ojo y con una sonrisa victoriosa.

El camino hacia el hotel fue rápido. Momo se fue durmiendo todo lo que pudo (ya que había dormido muy poco la noche anterior por asuntos de trabajo) y Shintaro se fue jugando con todo lo que encontró dentro de la limusina, cuan niño pequeño entra por primera vez a un auto. Cuando llegaron, el chofer abrió la puerta y despertó a la idol, quien adormilada aún, bajó junto con su hermano para entrar por la puerta principal del hotel y subir luego a la terraza donde se estaba realizando la fiesta.

Era todo un espectáculo cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor; una piscina enorme a un costado imponía su fuerte color azul a la luz de la luna, una gran cantidad de gente vestidas de gala hablaban mientras tomaban champaña y se podía escuchar la música que resonaba por todo el lugar. Justo en ese preciso momento el representante de la chica pasó y vio que había llegado, por lo que corrió a recibirla de inmediato.

\- ¡Momo llegas tarde! Los invitados importantes están ansiosos de conocerte ¡Vamos vamos! - dijo el hombre bastante alterado, empujando a su cliente hacia donde estaba la mayor parte de la gente aglomerada.

Luego de la extraña escena, Shintaro se encontró complemente abandonado y confundido, sin saber dónde ir más que a un costado de la terraza donde habían algunas sillas para poder sentarse.

**_"Juro jamás volver a acompañarla a algo"_**

De camino a su destino logró percatarse que todos andaban vestidos de gala, por lo que los demás invitados lo miraban de forma extraña debido al atuendo común y casual con el que había ido, lo que provocó que se sintiera más incomodo de lo que ya estaba en ese momento y que apresurara el paso para llegar, sentarse y esperar a que todo terminara... cuando de pronto la vio: una chica de cabellos verdes, largos y hermosos estaba sentada en uno de los asientos a los que se dirigía, la cual lucía una sudadera purpura, pantalones verdes y zapatillas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el fuerte color rojo que tenían sus ojos.

**_"Que extraño, estoy seguro que allí no había nadie cuando miré..."_**

Shintaro se sintió extrañamente atraído por la chica, no sabía si era porque ambos estaban vestidos de forma casual y eso lo reconfortaba en cierto sentido o por su belleza cautivadora y exótica que había notado en ella. Sea como sea comenzó a caminar tímidamente hacia su ubicación, con la intensión de sentarse a un lado y esperar, a ver si algo pasaba. Cuando al fin llegó, vio de reojo a la chica, quien le devolvió la mirada tímidamente, la cual por alguna razón tenía un aire de asombro en ella. El Kisaragi mayor se sentía extraño, con ganas de hablarle a la chica de cualquier cosa para romper el hielo, lo cual era muy raro en él, ya que nunca fue bueno para "ligar" con las mujeres... de hecho más que no ser bueno era pésimo, por lo que dejó que su timidez le ganara en las pocas oportunidades que había tenido en su vida. Pero ahora era distinto, algo más grande lo impulsaba a dirigirle la palabra y quitándose la vergüenza de encima le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Eh... h-hola ¿me podrías decir la hora? - dijo Shintaro, intentando parecer desinteresado al momento de la pregunta.

\- ¿M-me preguntas a mí? - dijo asombrada la peli-verde.

\- Sí, bueno no hay nadie más aquí - respondió confundido Shintaro.

**_"Pero si tengo mi habilidad activada ¿cómo diablos puede verme?_**

Luego de unos segundos, la chica se tranquilizó y volvió a poner su cara normal, seria y fría como cuando Shintaro la vio desde lejos, cambiando su color de ojos de un rojo intenso a un negro profundo, cosa que al chico le pareció muy extraño pero no le dio real importancia al pensar que fue una ilusión producto del cansancio que siempre llevaba encima.

\- Mira, me alaga realmente que inventaras una excusa para hablarme... pero es la cosa más idiota que me podrías preguntar en una época de teléfonos móviles que dicen la hora - respondió finalmente la chica - vuelve hace 50 años y tal vez eso pueda funcionar -

\- Aahh... - suspiró Shintaro - lo sé, lo sé, es la peor manera de iniciar una conversación... pero estoy bastante aburrido y te vi aquí, sentada y aburrida al igual que yo y pensé que podíamos matar el tiempo de alguna manera - dijo Shintaro con una confianza muy poco usual en él, mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello y observaba aburrido al resto de personas.

La chica levantó levemente una ceja y miró de reojo al chico a su lado, el cual le pareció bastante interesante, por lo que decidió darle un poco en el gusto.

\- Si, esta fiesta es la cosa más aburrida que existe. Desearía haberme quedado en casa - dijo la chica misteriosa, mirando también aburridamente al resto de personas.

Luego de la respuesta hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos. La chica se percató de la "timidez" de su compañero, lo cual le causó un poco de ternura que la hizo sonreír muy levemente.

\- ¿Y tienes nombre? - preguntó la chica, luego de unos segundos para romper el silencio.

\- Oh, claro... s-soy Shintaro Kisaragi - respondió un poco nervioso el pelinegro.

\- ¿Kisaragi? porqué me suena ese apellido... - dijo pensativa la de la sudadera purpura.

\- Si estas en esta fiesta es porque conoces el apellido Kisaragi - dijo Shintaro sonriendo tímidamente.

\- ... Oh, claro. Momo Kisaragi, la idol... ¿y tú eres su...? - preguntó la chica.

\- Hermano -

\- Oh, así que eres el hermano de la famosa Momo Kisaragi - respondió con un pequeño tono burlón y aburrido la peli-verde - eso explica que haces aquí. Al parecer te dejó a tu suerte rondando por el lugar ¿no?

\- Si... lo hizo - respondió en un suspiro Shintaro - ... y tú, ¿tienes nombre o serás la chica misteriosa toda la noche?

\- No me importaría serlo realmente - respondió con tono apagado la chica - pero ya que tú diste a conocer tu identidad yo también lo haré. Me llamo Tsubomi Kido, un gusto conocerte Kisaragi-san - terminó de responder la autodenominada Kido, mirando nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho.

Shintaro no podía con todo. Intentaba llevar la conversación a flote, con tranquilidad y seriedad, sin demostrar lo increíblemente nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento... pero esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa a pesar de ser tan tímida lo cautivó al punto de dejarlo sin habla y sin pensamientos coherentes en su cabeza.

**_"Vamos Shintaro, concéntrate, concéntrate, ¡concéntrate!"_**

\- Eh... b-bueno ¿y tú qué haces aquí de todas formas? No se ve que te diviertas o hayas venido por tu propia cuenta - dijo el del jersey rojo, intentando esconder el pequeño sonrojo que se le había formado en sus mejillas.

\- No, vine con mi padre y mi hermano. Convenientemente es el representante de tu hermana - respondió Kido.

\- Oh, claro... el tipo que se llevó a mi hermana, como olvidarlo - dijo molesto el Kisaragi mayor - ¿y por qué no estás con tu hermano? Me imagino que él tampoco debe estar pasándola muy bien.

\- Digamos que Kano se divierte más que yo en estas tontas fiestas formales - dijo irónicamente la peli-verde.

\- ¿Kano? - preguntó confundido el chico.

\- Oh, sí. Shuuya Kano, mi hermano adoptivo. Nuestros padres tienen una muy buena situación económica como te imaginarás y nos adoptaron a nosotros dos junto a otro chico, Kousuke Seto, del orfanato en el que vivíamos cuando niños - respondió sin ningún interés ni emoción la chica.

\- Ohh, ya veo - dijo Shintaro más pensativo y comprendiendo la situación - ¿y dónde está ahora tu hermano? ¿también te dejó sola a tu suerte?

Kido lo miró y le hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia adelante, mostrándole la escena que ningún hermano mayor querría ver: Vio a su hermana hablando y bailando con un chico rubio, vestido con un traje formal de gala que mostraba ser muy caro, con aspecto y rasgos gatunos y con una copa de champaña en la mano. Extrañamente el chico también mostraba ojos rojos como los de Kido.

\- ¿Q-qué significa esto? - dijo a punto de explotar furioso el hermano mayor de la chica.

\- Ese es mi hermano, Kano. Le gusta... como decirlo... hacer "vida social" con las chicas que encuentra - dijo Tsubomi tranquilamente, como si estuviera totalmente acostumbrada a que eso pasara siempre.

\- Creo que quiero matar a tu hermano en estos momentos... - dijo Shintaro aún furioso.

\- Tranquilo, todos hemos querido matarlo alguna vez... pero no te preocupes, es inofensivo. Además tu hermana también parece estar pasándola bien, no le eches toda la culpa a Kano - dijo Kido. En ese momento el pelinegro se percato de algo de lo cual no había reparado anteriormente.

\- ¿Ustedes se tratan por su apellido? - dijo extrañado Shintaro.

\- Si bueno, es una vieja costumbre que tenemos desde el orfanato. Siempre nos hemos tratado por nuestros apellidos y no creo que eso cambie muy pronto realmente - dijo la peli-verde.

\- Oohh - respondió el muchacho.

Luego solo hubo silencio. Shintaro seguía mirando desconfiado la escena que se estaba desenvolviendo frente a él pero se tranquilizó un poco, sabiendo que su hermana, con el trabajo que tenía, sabía cuidarse bastante bien sola... aunque eso no eliminaría la "charla" que tendrían en su casa cuando volvieran esa noche. Pasados unos segundos, Kido volvió a romper el silencio entre ellos.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomarnos una soda? esto realmente no terminará pronto - dijo intentando demostrar desinterés y aburrimiento la chica de la sudadera purpura.

\- ¿U-una soda?... b-bueno, me encantaría - dijo increíblemente nervioso el Kisaragi mayor. Nunca creyó que su conversación con Kido lo llevara a tener una "pequeña salida nocturna" con ella esa misma noche. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero una cosa le resonó en la cabeza, casi como una premonición: su relación estaba recién empezando y no duraría poco tiempo.

**_"Tal vez esta noche encontré a la primera amiga que he tenido... o tal vez... pueda ser algo más"_**

* * *

_¿Y, les gustó? Se que la pareja principal no es del gusto de todo el mundo, pero prometo que al menos habrá KonoEne y SetoMary... y tal vez HibiHiyo xD_

_¡El segundo capitulo lo tengo listo, así que lo subiré dentro de poco! _

_Espero les haya gustado a los que lo lean y si me dejan un Review yo sería felíz :3_


	2. Una cita a la luz de la luna

**_Y aquí traigo, como prometí, el capitulo 2 de Las vueltas del destino~~_**

**_Gracias a las personas que han dejado sus Review's (los cuales comenzaré a responderlos al final), Fav's, Folow's o que solo han leído :D_**

**_Disfruten!~~~_**

* * *

Ambos jóvenes habían escapado de la fiesta, tomaron el ascensor sin que nadie los viera y bajaron hasta poder salir del gran hotel. Shintaro Kisaragi no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni en sus más bellos sueños se imaginó caminando a la luz de la luna con una hermosa y misteriosa chica que recién hace 20 minutos había conocido.

_**"Realmente debo estar soñando... y espero nadie me despierte"**_

\- Kisaragi-san ¿ocurre algo? - dijo Kido, quien lo notó absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ah! n-no Kido-san, no te preocupes, no es nada - dijo sobresaltado el chico - y dime solo Shintaro si prefieres.

\- Ok, lo haré - dijo cortantemente la peli-verde.

Era una muy bella noche, la luna estaba enorme, iluminando todo a su alrededor. No había nadie en las calles y, excepto por la música que provenía del tejado del hotel (que aún se podía escuchar), todo era tranquilidad y silencio. Llegaron a una máquina expendedora a unas cuadras de allí y ambos compraron un refresco para cada uno, abriéndolos y apoyándose en la pared para beberlas.

\- Oye Kido-san ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo Shintaro, esta vez él rompiendo el hielo.

\- Claro, dime - respondió su compañera.

\- Cuando me senté a tu lado parecías muy extrañada de que te estuviera hablando ¿Porqué fue eso? ¿Normalmente no te hablan muchos chicos? - preguntó curioso el del jersey rojo.

\- Bueno... de hecho no... pero es por otras razones, no lo que piensas - dijo la chica tomando de su refresco.

\- ¿Entonces cual es la razón? - preguntó aún más curioso Shintaro.

\- Mira... es un poco extraño y puede que te asustes si te lo muestro... ¿estás seguro que quieres que te lo diga? - preguntó nerviosa Kido.

\- Claro, he visto cosas muy extrañas, puedo soportar lo que sea - mintió Shintaro, haciéndose el valiente.

Poco y nada se demoró en demostrar que todo lo que dijo era mentira: sin previo aviso Kido activó sus ojos rojos y desapareció sin que Shintaro se diera cuenta, haciendo que este se preocupara y comenzara a buscarla por todos lados como un demente. En eso estaba cuando de pronto sintió que lo tocaban por detrás y, con el susto y la impresión, se giró, perdió el equilibrio y cayó torpemente sobre Kido, quien había vuelto a aparecer. Ambos chicos quedaron paralizados, tirados en el suelo uno sobre el otro, ambos sonrojados y con sus ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber qué hacer... cuando la peli-verde sin previo aviso lo golpeó tan fuerte en el estomago que el pobre Shintaro casi devuelve toda la soda que se había tomado hasta el momento.

\- ¡¿Q-que diablos haces?! - dijo furiosa Kido, quien se incorporó rápidamente a su posición inicial.

\- C-como q-qué qué hago... d-desapareciste y... - Shintaro no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que no tenía ni fuerzas ni oxigeno para hacerlo. Tsubomi se dio cuenta de esto, así que se tranquilizó y fue a ayudarlo a volver a su estado normal.

Pasaron unos minutos y todo volvió a la normalidad, Shintaro logró recuperar el aliento y Kido le contó todo lo referente a su "habilidad ocular", la cual consistía en ocultar la presencia de ella misma u otras personas u objetos a 2 metros al rededor de sí misma. Al chico le costó entenderlo y creerlo, pero terminó por convencerse producto de lo que vio con sus propios ojos.

\- Debe ser divertido tener esa habilidad - dijo Shintaro, mientras metía otra moneda en la máquina expendedora.

\- En realidad... divertido no es, pero sirve cuando quieres pasar desapercibida - dijo Kido, mientras recogía su lata de soda del suelo.

\- De todos modos con eso ahora me gustas más, es genial - dijo Shintaro tomando de su soda, sin darse cuenta de la idiotez que había soltado. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos aun tomando de su soda, para ver a Kido sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

\- D-d-d-digo... eehh... ¡q-que tu habilidad es genial y me gusta mucho! ¡S-si eso eso! - gritaba todo sonrojado el chico, intentando tapar la "declaración" que le había hecho a la peli-verde. Esta solo se limitó a sonreír con ternura, al mismo tiempo que seguía un poco roja por la vergüenza.

\- No te preocupes Shintaro, haré como que no escuché eso - dijo finalmente la chica, apoyándose nuevamente en la pared y tomando lo último que le quedaba a su refresco - mejor aún, cambiemos el tema. Tu no me has contado nada de ti...

\- Ehh... b-bueno... mi vida no es muy interesante que digamos - dijo aún un poco nervioso Shintaro.

\- Vamos, la vida del hermano de una idol no puede ser tan aburrida como dices - dijo Kido, con tono burlón.

\- Créeme, puede serlo... no salgo mucho y mi vida social es prácticamente nula... quitando claro a esa molesta enana azul que no se si realmente cuenta como una persona o no... - dijo el pelinegro recordando algo.

\- ¿Enana azul? ¿de quién hablas? - preguntó curiosa Tsubomi.

\- Se hace llamar Ene. Es como un "virus" informático que abrí por error hace cerca de 2 años... al principio fue divertido pero ahora es como una patada en el culo. No me deja tranquilo y es muy melodramática... en fin, una verdadera molestia que se cola hasta en mi celular - dijo Shintaro, un poco molesto por recordar todo lo que la chica cibernética le había hecho pasar.

\- Vez, tu vida aún así no es tan normal y aburrida como decías que era - dijo Kido, con una sonrisa fría pero triunfante.

\- Aahh - suspiró Shintaro - puede ser que no... después de todo me acompaña cuando lo necesito - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa Shintaro.

\- ¿Y ahora no está aquí contigo? - preguntó la de la sudadera purpura.

\- No, está con un "amigo" - dijo burlonamente el Kisaragi mayor - digamos que... son como "novios" pero dentro de lo que pueden llegar a ser novios... tú me entiendes.

\- Mmm, no realmente - dijo confundida Kido.

\- Bueno, algún día conocerás a Konoha y a Ene y te darás cuenta tu misma.

\- ¿Algún día? Eso quiere decir que... - Kido iba a terminar su pregunta cuando de pronto su celular sonó - Es Kano, tal vez ya nos tenemos que ir.

\- A mí también me está llamando Momo - dijo Shintaro tomando el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola?... sí Kano, estoy bien, solo salí con un amigo a tomar aire... si, un amigo que conocí en la fiesta... vamos no seas idiota, estoy bien. Espérame que ya voy de vuelta... si... está bien, adiós - y la chica cortó el teléfono.

\- ¿Momo?... si, si lo estoy... vamos, ahora te preocupas y me dejaste solo desde que comenzó la dichosa fiesta... estoy afuera, salí a tomar algo de aire con una amiga... es u-una chica que conocí en la fiesta... ¡Vamos, no grites así! no seas exagerada, luego te cuento más detalles... está bien... sí, voy en camino... ok, adiós - y cortó el chico su teléfono.

Ambos se miraron de forma extraña. Habían dicho que eran amigos después de todo, siendo que se conocieron hace no más de unas horas... pero sentían al mismo tiempo que una fuerza extraña y misteriosa los unió esa noche. Algo que definitivamente no podían explicar.

_**"Después de todo... me vio con mi habilidad activa... algo debe significar"**_

Caminaron hacia el hotel, guiados por la música que aún se podía escuchar a lo lejos. Se fueron muy callados, tal vez por lo que había pasado recién o porque ya no había tema de conversación... de todos modos ninguno quiso iniciar algo. Cuando iban llegando a las puertas del hotel pudieron ver que mucha gente se estaba retirando a sus casas, pero no pudieron divisar entre la multitud ni a Momo ni a Kano, por lo que dedujeron que seguían en la terraza esperándolos.

\- Al parecer tendremos que subir - dijo finalmente Shintaro.

\- Si, al parecer si... - dijo Kido, absorta en algunos pensamientos.

Cuando estaban por llegar el del jersey rojo tomó a su acompañante por el hombro, con lo que cuidadosamente hizo que se girara y lo viera a los ojos. Se podía evidenciar un notorio sonrojo en su rostro pero quitándose toda la vergüenza de encima la miró directamente y le habló fuerte y claro:

\- Kido-san... ¿te gustaría que saliéramos algún día de estos?... no sé, tal vez podamos ir a ver alguna película o tomarnos algo y platicar como ahora...

Sorprendida pero escondiéndolo de su interlocutor, Kido se dispuso a responderle seriamente:

\- No.

El corazón del pobre Shintaro se rompió en miles de pedazos. La única vez en la vida que había sido valiente y estaba dispuesto a jugarlo todo por alguien... ¿y así le pagan?

_**"Juro que jamás volveré a confiar en una chica, no volverán a romper mi corazón nuevamente..."**_

\- ¿Te parece mañana a las 4? - dijo Kido mientras el pelinegro aún se lamentaba en su mente.

\- ¿E-eh? - dijo confundido Shintaro.

\- Era una broma Shintaro, me divertí bastante esta noche. De no ser por ti ya estaría muerta por el aburrimiento en esa maldita terraza - dijo la peli-verde, con la típica sonrisa entre fría y encantadora que solía poner.

\- Oh... c-claro, mañana está bien - respondió finalmente y aún confundido Shintaro.

\- Esta bien, genial. Ahora volvamos rápido para que tu hermana y mi hermano no se vuelvan locos - dijo Kido, volviendo a su estado de seriedad.

Entraron por las puertas del hotel, listos para subir por el ascensor y llegar a la terraza. Cuando finalmente subieron a él, comenzaron a ascender hasta su destino, pero a Kido se le ocurrió otra idea en el camino:

\- Sabes que, prefiero bajarme 1 piso antes y subir por las escaleras... no quiero que llegamos juntos, nos vea Kano y tu hermana y comience una estúpida batalla entre hermanos sobreprotectores - por lo que apretó el botón del piso anterior a la terraza y se bajó como planificó.

\- Adiós Shintaro, nos vemos mañana - dijo girándose Kido, antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara por completo.

_**"Tengo una cita con esa belleza... por favor Dioses, no me traicionen y que esto no sea un maldito sueño..."**_

Una vez que llegó a la terraza, vio automáticamente a su hermana Momo que lo esperaba sola al lado del ascensor.

\- ¡Onii-chan! ¡Me tenías preocupada! - dijo Momo exaltada.

\- Ya te lo dije, no seas exagerada... cuando llegamos a casa te cuento todo, junto con la pequeña "charla" que tendremos producto de tu relación con tu nuevo "amiguito" - dijo seriamente el chico.

\- ¿Q-que nuevo amiguito? ¿K-Kano? El... b-bueno... - comenzó a balbucear sin sentido la idol. Shintaro no la siguió escuchando, puesto que miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada de la chica con la que había pasado toda esa noche, que conversaba con su hermano mientras este la sermoneaba por haberse escapado con su "amigo". Al parecer aún no se irían a sus casas, puesto que su padre no se encontraba con ellos en ese momento y el rubio no se le veían intensiones de irse del hotel.

Cuando los hermanos Kisaragi habían tomado el ascensor para bajar e irse de allí, Shintaro logró percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que la peli-verde le regaló, devolviéndosela antes de perderla de vista producto del cierre de las puertas.

* * *

_**¡El capitulo 3 también está listo ya! gracias nuevamente por leer :D**_

_**Maki-chan: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! :D No lo cancelaré ni loco, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo y como lo tengo pensado, da para largo :3 ah y... el HibiHiyo ya saldrá, solo ten paciencia :3**_

_**Vocal02Elen: ¡Gracias por el Review! Soy feliz de que te haya gustado! :D**_

_**deelmaster17: Espero este capitulo haya satisfecho algo tus ansias de ShinKido, ya se vendrá mas en un futuro :**_**3**

**Próximo**** capitulo: Exclusivo KanoMomo, con punto de vista paralelo de Momo y Kano en la fiesta :3**

**Nos vemos!~~**


	3. Racconto

_**Y como lo prometido es deuda... Capitulo exclusivo KanoMomo! :D**_

_**Espero les guste, amantes de las parejas crack! :3**_

* * *

\- ¡Momo llegas tarde! Los invitados importantes están ansiosos de conocerte ¡Vamos vamos! - dijo el hombre bastante alterado, empujando a su cliente hacia donde estaba la mayor parte de la gente aglomerada.

Momo quedó sorprendida por el pronto "recibimiento" de su representante y no se sentía lista para desenvolverse frente a toda esa gente. Pocos lo sabían, pero a pesar de ser una Idol famosa, la chica no disfrutaba de mucha compañía y atención... después de todo su "habilidad" siempre se salía de control y no lograba calmar a las multitudes tras ella y los genes Kisaragi también tenían cierta parte de la responsabilidad.

Cuando llegó al grupo la esperaba un fotógrafo de modas que la incentivaba a trabajar con él en su tiempo libre, el representante de una cadena de perfumes que quería que fuera el nuevo rostro de una campaña publicitaria, una diseñadora de moda que quería lanzar una línea de ropa también con ella como rostro principal... y una multiplicidad de otras personas, listas para ofrecerle a la chica ofertas de trabajo diversas y muy bien pagadas. Momo solo sonreía, sin saber que decir, que oferta aceptar y cual rechazar, como reaccionar frente a todo lo que se le venía encima.

_**"Maldición, que alguien me ayude..."**_

\- No se preocupen señoras y señores, Kisaragi-chan estará encantada de recibir sus tan variadas propuestas de trabajo... pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora estamos en una fiesta y estoy seguro que la joven dama quiere bailar un poco ¿o me equivoco? -

De la nada apareció un joven rubio y con rasgos felinos, aparentemente de la misma edad de la chica, un poco pequeño, vistiendo un caro traje de gala negro y sonriéndole a los contertulios que en ese momento acosaban a la peli-naranja. Lo último que dijo, lo dijo mirando a la chica, tendiéndole una mano en señal de invitación.

\- B-bueno... yo - balbuceó Momo, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. En eso vio al rubio guiñarle el ojo, entendiendo su plan y siguiéndole el juego desde ese punto - En realidad sí, tengo bastantes ganas de bailar un poco. Luego hablaremos de negocios damas y caballeros, fue un placer conocerlos. Déjenme sus números con mi representante y con gusto atenderemos a sus citas.

Lo último que vieron fue la reverencia que hizo la Kisaragi menor, despidiéndose de ellos. Todos quedaron un poco descolocados, habían esperado bastante el momento de hablar con la famosa estrella, espera que se vio truncada por la interrupción del chico rubio, que no era ni más ni menos que el hijo del representante de Momo, Kano Shuuya.

\- Oye, espera un momento ¿ese no era tu hijo? - dijo el fotógrafo algo molesto.

\- Si, yo también lo reconozco, creo que sí es su hijo - dijo a su vez la diseñadora dirigiéndose al fotógrafo.

\- T-tranquilos todos, mi hijo solo hizo lo que estimó conveniente... ustedes saben cómo son los jóvenes de su edad. Pero tranquilos, como dijo Momo déjenme sus números y coordinaremos una cita con todos ustedes con mucho gusto - El representante de la idol estaba nerviosísimo, solo se quedó parado viendo como su hijo de llevaba a su cliente y dejaba a todos pagando en su lugar. Ahora solo se limitó a arreglar el embrollo, luego hablaría con él más adelante.

\- Wow, realmente me salvaste ahí atrás - dijo Momo bastante aliviada, hablándole a Kano - realmente sabes cómo sorprender a la multitud.

\- Todo lo que hice fue sacarte de allí, tampoco es gran cosa - dijo el chico, con una mirada desinteresada pero con una sonrisa amplia.

\- Bueno, de todos modos tengo que pagarte por tu heroico servicio - dijo Momo, dejando aflorar un poco su lado coqueto - aunque primero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

\- Mi nombre es Kano Shuuya y si quieres pagarme... entonces hagamos lo que dijimos que veníamos a hacer - dijo el rubio, estirando otra vez su mano para invitar a su dama a bailar una pieza.

La menor de los Kisaragi se ruborizó un poco, pero sonriendo coquetamente tomó la mano de su acompañante y comenzaron a bailar a la luz de la luna, en el tejado de ese tan elegante hotel. Casi como si de una película se tratara, justo al lado de Kano pasó un mozo con un bandeja en la mano, con 2 copas de champaña listas para ser retiradas por cualquiera, por lo que tomó una, bebió un poco y siguió bailando con la copa en la mano.

\- ¿Así que Kano no? ¿No eres un fanático extraño que quiere raptarme cierto?... por favor, dime que no lo eres - dijo un poco preocupada al final la idol.

\- ¿Fanático? Na, no te preocupes... pero lo de raptarte no estoy tan seguro. Si cooperas tal vez no lo haga - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el chico rubio, moviéndose al compás de la música y aún con su copa de champaña en la mano.

\- Jeje, no vamos, hablando en serio ¿de donde saliste? ¿qué haces aquí en esta fiesta si no eres ni un fanático, un acosador o un adulto intentando reclutarme en sus filas? - dijo Momo un poco más seria. El chico era lindo y todo, pero quería saber algo de él si se pudiera.

\- Como ya te dije, soy Kano Shuuya... y aun que no lo creas soy el hijo de tu representante - dijo Kano, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, mostrándole el lugar en el que se encontraba su padre. Momo se giró de inmediato a corroborarlo, asustada por estar bailando con el hijo de su jefe.

\- P-pero... oh rayos en genial, ahora tendré una linda "charla" con él por esto... - dijo molesta la peli-naranja.

\- Kukuku~ no te preocupes por eso Kisaragi-chan, hablaré con él para que no te fastidie - dijo sonriendo Kano, galantemente.

Siguieron bailando por un rato, en los que Kano se comenzaba a "acercar" cada vez más a la idol. En un momento pasó otro mozo, quien le preguntó al chico si retiraba su copa, dejándola este en una bandeja idéntica a la anterior para estar más cómodo con su bella dama presente. Un lento empezó a sonar en todo el piso y las parejas comenzaron a abrazarse para seguir el ritmo de la canción, lo que el par de jóvenes replicó par a sí mismos, dejando a Momo con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, mientras el chico gato seguía mirándola con su coqueta pero alegre sonrisa.

\- Eres muy linda Kisaragi-chan, más con esta luz de luna reflejándote, mostrando todo tu esplendor - dijo Kano, mirando directamente a los ojos de Momo.

\- G-g-gracias Kano-san - dijo Momo nerviosa, aumentando considerablemente su rubor.

Shuuya siguió mirando detenidamente a los ojos de la chica, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre los dos. El corazón de ambos se comenzó a acelerar, sabían cuál sería el siguiente paso a dar y en que terminaría todo... pero sin previo aviso y a pocos centímetros de completar el tan esperado acto, Momo separó la mirada del chico, girando su cara hacia un costado.

\- L-lo siento, pero t-tengo que ir al tocador... v-vengo en un minuto - dijo Momo, aún alterada por la escena, pero logrando liberarse del agarre del chico quien solo pudo verla irse caminando a gran velocidad hacia el ascensor.

_**"Así que con esas estamos... al parecer esto será bastante divertido kukuku~"**_

Pasó un tiempo y la chica no volvía. Kano pensó que podría dejarlo plantado... pero al rato esa idea desapareció de su mente: ahí venía la idol, lista para seguir con el espectáculo, pero se le notaba más seria que antes, más decidida a dejar las cosas en claro.

\- ¿Todo bien Kisaragi-chan? - preguntó el rubio al verla.

\- Si Kano-san, no te preocupes... lo unico que necesito ahora es dejar las cosas en claro - efectivamente la chica estaba distinta, lo que Kano notó de inmediato y se sorprendió por su extraño cambio de actitud - Soy una idol y tu un chico que acabo de conocer ¿Tú crees que no está lleno de _paparazzis _al rededor? Lo más probable es que ya saldré en todas las portadas de mañana con el título de "Nuevo amor de la idol Momo Kisaragi", por el simple hecho de haber bailado contigo...

\- P-pero Momo, yo... - intentó interrumpir Kano.

\- Nada de nada Kano-san, el punto es que si quieres que... sea lo que sea esto, continúe, tendrás que ser paciente y saber que no será un día de campo lograr tener citas y cosas por el estilo conmigo... - El tono de la peli-naranja cambió de una seguridad envidiable a uno un poco quebrado, como si el tema de los novios para la chica haya sido algo complejo dentro de su vida habitual.

\- Kisaragi-chan... no te preocupes por eso... si estoy haciendo todo esto es porque realmente te encontré una chica muy linda y me gustaría conocerte mucho más - Extrañamente el chico zorro cambió su habitual mirada burlona y despreocupada para ponerse más reservado y comprensivo, tomando la mano de Momo sutilmente - Hagámoslo como dices, vamos lento y paulatino sin apresurarnos... ¿qué dices? - terminó de decir Kano con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ... me encantaría Kano-san - terminó de decir Momo, también con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se dieron cuanta al mismo tiempo que los invitados se habían empezado a ir, retirándose por las escaleras o por el ascensor y se preocuparon de no ver ni a Kido, por parte de Kano, ni a Shintaro, por parte de Momo, por lo que decidieron sacar sus celulares para llamarlos.

\- ¿También perdiste a alguien? - preguntó Kano.

\- Si, a mi hermano... mejor lo llamaré para saber donde está - dijo con tono preocupado la chica

\- Si, yo también llamaré a mi hermana - dijo el rubio.

\- ... ¡Hola Kido! ¿estás bien? ¿dónde estás? ... ¿un amigo? ¿qué amigo? ... ¡¿Qué?! No te estará haciendo nada ¿o sí? ... está bien, pero luego hablamos de eso ... vente rápido que la gente se está yendo ... Ad... - pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar y la chica le cortó.

\- ... ¡Onii-chan! ¿estás bien?... ¡te fuiste y no me avisaste! ... está bien, lo siento ¿pero dónde estás? . ... ¿una amiga? ¿de qué hablas? ... ¿¡QUE!? ... sí, claro que me contarás los detalles ¿sí? ... ahora vente rápido que la fiesta está acabando y debemos irnos ... adiós y cuídate Onii-chan ... - y terminó la llamada.

Cuando cortaron sus respectivas llamadas, se vieron bastante preocupados el uno al otro, imaginando lo que pensaba cada uno.

\- N-no será que... - tartamudeó Momo mirando confundida a Kano.

\- No lo creo... ¿o sí? - dijo incrédulo el rubio.

\- Ahhh - suspiró la idol - sea como sea ya nos enteraremos ¿no crees? - y le regaló una tierna y consoladora sonrisa a su nuevo "amigo"

\- Si, es cierto... pero ahora lo mas importante es otra cosa - dijo Shuuya sonriendo a Momo, quien de inmediato lo comenzó a escuchar con detenimiento - ¿tienes planes para mañana?

\- ¿P-para mañana? B-bueno... no, no tengo ninguno realmente... pero recuerda que lo más probable es que tenga que salir "disfrazada" para que no me reconozcan... ¿ eso no te molesta? - dijo Momo, bastante deprimida y con un pequeño puchero.

\- Claro que no~ ¿me crees tan tonto como para perderme una cita contigo solo por eso? Naa, vamos al cine mañana y así nos aseguramos de que nadie pueda reconocerte y de paso vemos una buena película ¿te parece? - Kano hablaba con seguridad pero con un tono divertido y jocoso, que tranquilizó y animó a la idol, quien sonrió ante la propuesta del chico.

\- Esta bien, pero tu compras las palomitas - dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa - Tu padre debería saber mi numero, pídeselo a él.

\- Ten por segura que lo haré - dijo Kano.

Pasaron unos segundos mirándose, sin decir ninguna palabra, sabiendo que tendrían que despedirse por esa noche hasta mañana.

\- Ya, es hora de irse, estaré al lado del ascensor esperando a mi hermano - dijo Momo

\- Yo me quedaré aquí esperando a Kido, supongo que ya llegará en unos minutos - dijo Kano, comenzando a preocuparse un poco. De pronto sintió como la chica se abalanzó rápidamente y le depositó un pequeño, fugaz y tierno beso en la mejilla al sorprendido rubio.

\- Eso es un pequeño adelante, confórmate con eso por ahora - dijo la idol girándose - Adiós Kano-San~.

La chica caminó lentamente hacia el ascensor, mientras el chico, embobado, la seguía con la mirada. De pronto sintió pasos en las escaleras y, casi como obra del destino, apareció caminando su hermana Kido, que venía escuchando su música como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Kido! ¡me tenías preocupado! ¿cómo que con un "amigo"? ¿cué significa eso? - dijo Kano, sermoneando a su hermana.

\- Kano, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada. Solo salí a tomar aire con un chico que conocí aquí, en la fiesta más aburrida de la historia - dijo Kido, que miraba despreocupada hacia el ascensor, buscando y encontrando la mirada de Shintaro, que ya estaba con su hermana.

Ambos chicos se quedaron allí, inmóviles esperando a su padre para irse del hotel, cuando de pronto los dos se percataron del par de hermanos que bajaba por el ascensor. Ambas parejas mirando hacia donde estaba la otra; Kido sonriéndole levemente a Shintaro y Shintaro correspondiéndosela. Momo y Kano miraron a sus respectivos hermanos y luego se miraron uno al otro, confirmando sus sospechas y finalmente también sonriéndose, antes de que el cierre de las puertas terminara con su peculiar noche.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo de KanoMomo, ya se vendrán más en el futuro :3_**

**_Constantemente iré haciendo lo de los cambios de perspectiva, pasando, por ejemplo, de Shintaro a Kido, luego a Momo, luego a Kano, luego a Kido otra vez y así, para que la historia sea mas completa y no nos quedemos solo con 1 pareja. También más adelante saldrán Ene, Konoha, Hibiya, Hiyori, Seto y Mary... ¡El paquete completo! jejeje_**

**_Maki-chan: ¡Espero te haya gustado el KanoMomo Maki! :D Como dije, en el futuro habrá más :3 Y gracias por el apoyo, es muy importante para mi :') Bye~~_**

**_MitsuNyanDesu: ¡Es cierto! El ShinKido es lo máximo, pero a la gente no le gusta y no escriben de ellos :c ¡Pero aquí estoy para cambiar un poco eso! Espero con todo mi corazón que el capitulo te haya gustado... y tus palabras me llegaron al kokoro T_T... Saludines :D_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que está en proceso :3_**


	4. Preparandose para la cita

**_¡Capítulo nuevo! ¡Y... ya no se que escribír nuevo aquí! xD_**

**_¡Espero lo disfruten!~~_  
**

* * *

Ya era de día. El pobre chico no pudo dormir de la emoción contenida por el gran día que estaba por vivir.

_"¡Por fin, por fin, por fin, por fin!"_

Shintaro Kisaragi, un hombre común y corriente, sin muchas pretensiones en la vida y sin nada de vida social, en ese momento se sentía como un Dios. Se levantó de la cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que brillaba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Pero no todo era felicidad en su vida, aún tenía un pequeño y "azul" problema con el que debía lidiar, como todos los días de su vida.

\- ¡Buenos días amoooo~~! - gritó una pequeña chica, que apareció en la pantalla de la computadora.

\- Oh, hola Ene - dijo Shintaro, quitando repentinamente su sonrisa, para pasar a su típica cara de inadaptado social.

\- Amo, estabas muy feliz anoche y ahora despertaste sonriendo... ¿qué bicho te picó? - dijo Ene, con curiosidad.

\- Eso no te importa, vuelve a "dormir"... si es que realmente duermes - dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¡Vaaaamos, cuéntame! - dijo alzando los brazos el virus azul.

\- No - contesto secamente Shintaro.

\- ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame!... - insistía la peli-azul, gritando de forma irritante.

\- Aaggg - gruñó Shintaro - ... está bien, está bien - vio como las pequeñas coletas de la chica cibernética se levantaban, en señal que le prestaba total atención - ... hoy tengo una cita.

\- ¿U-una cita?... una cita con el médico supongo - dijo Ene, totalmente incrédula.

\- No, una cita con una chica... y ya deja de hacerme preguntas ¿quieres? - terminó de decir Shintaro, quien se apresuró al baño para comenzar a prepararse.

Un silencio quedó tras las palabras del chico rojo, un extraño silencio que demostraba la estupefacción en la que se encontraba el virus azul... hasta que luego de unos segundos en los que Shintaro ya había salido de la habitación, resonó un grito tan fuerte que hasta Momo, que aún estaba dormida, despertó:

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! -

La idol se levantó de golpe, sin entender qué había sido ese ruido exageradamente fuerte que había escuchado. Tal fue su sorpresa y sobresalto que estuvo a centímetros de caerse de la cama. Cuando recobró su compostura, pasó a levantarse con los ojos medio abiertos, encorvada y con una cara de fastidio que ni el propio Shintaro había puesto en su vida.

_**"Dios, tengo un sueño de otro mundo..."**_

Efectivamente, Momo no había podido dormir mucho en toda la noche, producto de un dolor de cabeza que traía desde que terminó la fiesta la noche anterior. Además sentía el cuerpo destruido, por todo el ajetreo que había tenido que pasar, incluyendo el bailoteo con su nuevo "amigo", Kano Shuuya.

_**"Kano..."**_

Cuando recordó al chico, una sonrisa inconsciente se le asomó en el rostro. Le había gustado todo lo que había hecho por ella la noche anterior... pero también sentía algo distinto, algo que hace tiempo que no sentía por una persona. Se fue al baño, con energías renovadas al recordar que tendría una cita en el cine con él esa misma tarde, pero quitando esa mueca de su cara, para que Shintaro no le preguntara más de la cuenta... con todo lo que le dijo en la noche anterior, le bastaba y le sobraba.

\- ¡Onii-chan! ¡Vamos, sal del baño! - gritaba Momo al chico que aún ocupaba el tocador. Inmediatamente vio como se abría la puerta, saliendo su hermano todo lo que podía estar arreglado hasta ese momento.

\- Es todo tuyo hermanita - dijo el pelinegro, caminando despreocupadamente hacia su habitación.

Cuando el chico llegó a ésta se encontró con Ene, que lo esperaba para seguir interrogándolo sobre la cita que tendría hoy.

\- Amo, no creo que sea necesario decirlo... pero eres un virgen sin vida social... ¿cómo diablos conseguiste una cita? - dijo la chica cibernetica, mientras Shintaro se ponía su jersey rojo.

\- Ene, enserio ¿porqué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? - dijo Shintaro bastante fastidiado.

\- ¿Y por qué no mejor le muestro tu carpeta llena de porno que tienes en la computadora? Será una buena carta de presentación mientras están en la cita ¿no crees? - respondió Ene con una sonrisa malévola.

\- No te atreverías... - dijo Shintaro, retando a la virus.

\- ¿Crees que no? - respondió Ene, aún con su sonrisa macabra y segura.

\- ... se llama Kido Tsubomi, la conocí ayer en la fiesta - dijo resignado el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y simplemente le dijiste "hola, me llamo Shintaro, quieres una cita conmigo"? - preguntó Ene.

\- No seas ridícula, le hablé mientras estábamos sentados aburridos y luego fuimos por una soda... nada más que eso. Ya deja de interrogarme ¿quieres? - dijo Shintaro a punto de salir de la habitación - voy a desayunar, nos vemos luego... lamentablemente.

\- ¡A-Amoooo! - gritó Ene sin ser tomada en cuenta.

Shintaro llegó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. No era un chef precisamente así que optó por hacer unas tostadas con mermelada y preparar un poco de té, mientras esperaba a que su hermana bajara a desayunar junto a él. Estaban solos, puesto que su madre se encontraba fuera en uno viaje de negocios.

\- ¡Momo! ¡está listo el desayuno! - gritó Shintaro desde las escaleras para que su hermana escuchara.

\- Vooooy~ - gritó alegremente la chica, que se estaba vistiendo en su habitación. Ya que tenía que pasar desapercibida no podía vestirse todo lo glamurosa que le habría gustado estar para su cita con el rubio, por lo que tuvo que escoger una sudadera rosa con capucha para esconder su identidad al menos por la calle, pero no dudó en ponerse sus pantalones cortos blancos y sus respectivas zapatillas rojas. Ya lista bajó a ver a su hermano que ya estaba sentado en la mesa, comiéndose un par de tostadas.

\- Onii-chan, deberías hacer algo más nutritivo - dijo Momo, sentándose a la mesa.

\- Tu no digas nada, tú no sabes hacer ni siquiera un huevo frito - contraatacó Shintaro - pasando a otro tema... ¿hoy saldrás con ese tipo?

\- Ese TIPO se llama Kano Shuuya... y te guste o no puede que lo empieces a ver más seguido - dijo la idol, con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Aahhh está bien... solo cuídate ¿sí? - dijo el del jersey rojo, con mirada de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes onii-chan, se cuidarme sola - dijo la peli-naranja sonriendo - ahora eres tú el que me preocupa... ¿estarás bien en tu cita hoy? ¿sabes realmente como debes comportarte con una chica?

\- Vamos, no creo que sea tan dificil... - dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa.

\- Si tu lo dices... de todos modos suerte jeje - dijo la Kisaragi menor.

El chico se fue un poco fastidiado a la sala de estar y se apresuró a sacar su celular. Tenía que llamar a Kido para saber dónde irían y a qué hora saldrían esa tarde... pero antes de comenzar a marcar recordó 2 cosas importantes; la primera fue que había quedado de verse a las 4 de la tarde... y la segunda era que no le dio ningún teléfono de contacto ni le dijo donde se juntarían... ¡Ni si quiera sabía donde vivía!

_**"Dios y ahora que hago..."**_

De pronto su celular sonó, entrando una llamada con un número desconocido. Tal vez era un loco fanático que había conseguido su número para hablar con su hermana... ya le había pasado antes.

\- ¿Hola? - preguntó el chico.

\- Hola Shintaro - dijo una voz femenina que creía reconocer.

\- ¿S-si? ¿quién es? - dijo nervioso Shintaro.

\- Tu cita - dijo finalmente la chica.

\- ¿¡K-Kido-san!? ¿c-como conseguiste mi número? - dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

\- Kano está hablando con tu hermana por lo de su cita en este momento... y recordé que no te di mi número ni tú el tuyo, así que aproveche la oportunidad y le pedí a Kano que le pidiera a Momo tu número - dijo Kido con una voz que reflejaba tranquilidad.

\- Wow... bastante inteligente... a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido - dijo cabizbajo el chico.

\- Entonces ¿tienes pensado donde ir? - dijo rápidamente la peli-verde.

\- B-bueno... yo digo que vayamos a... a caminar y... bueno podemos - tartamudeó Shintaro sin saber que decir.

\- No te sobre sobre-esfuerces Shintaro, te puede dar algo - dijo Tsubomi con tono burlón - no te preocupes, salgamos a caminar al parque y a comer algo a un lugar que tengo en mente ¿te parece?

\- Mmm... ¿no debería ser yo el que proponga un plan? - dijo Shintaro un poco avergonzado.

\- En realidad no... además si fuera así saldríamos en una semana. Ya, entonces juntémonos en el parque a las 4, aún tengo que hacer unas cosas antes - dijo Kido, de forma cortante- nos vemos, este es mi número por si lo necesitas. Adiós.

La chica cortó el teléfono y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a preparar algo para sus hermanos, que no sabían hacer ni un huevo revuelto.

La casa era enorme, tenía al menos 20 habitaciones repartidas en 2 pisos, con una sala de estar del porte de la casa de los hermanos Kisaragi. La cocina era un lujo, lleno de aparatos modernos y espacioso para hacer que cerca de 6 personas cupieran dentro sin problemas. Allí se encontraba Kido Tsubomi, preparando un nutritivo desayuno para sus hermanos.

\- ¡Buenos días Kido! - De pronto entró a la habitación un joven vestido completamente de verde, con una amplia sonrisa que reflejaba muy bien su forma de ser.

\- Buenos días Seto - dijo Kido sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía - el desayuno ya casi está listo, avísale por favor a Kano y siéntense en la mesa.

El chico obedeció, llamando a Kano que en ese momento aún se encontraba en su habitación hablando por teléfono con Momo.

\- Lo siento Momo-chan~ pero tengo que irme, ¿quedamos a las 4 en tu casa entonces? ... está bien, nos vemos~ - dijo Kano, cortando el teléfono y preparándose para bajar a desayunar.

Cuando bajó vio a su hermano sentado, ya comiendo de la preparación de Kido y a la cocinera sacándose el delantal y dirigiéndose a la mesa. Hubo un extraño silencio mientras comían, el cual pudo notar Seto... pero que no sabía que pasaba, por lo que no podía hacer mucho para solucionarlo.

\- Nee, Tsubomi~ - dijo Kano finalmente.

\- No me digas así Kano, ya te lo he dicho - dijo Kido irritándose un poco.

\- ¿Estás lista para tu cita de hoy con el idio- ¡digo! con el hermano de Momo? - dijo Kano, con una mirada entremezclada con molestia y una sonrisa malvada, con lo que Kido automáticamente lo miró con enojo, preparada para contraatacar...

\- ¡¿Cita?! ¿Tienes una cita Kido? - ese fue Seto, que sorprendido, se le adelantó a la peli-verde.

Ese era el plan de Kano desde el principio. Como él sabía Kido no le había contado sobre su cita con Shintaro al chico rana y al enterarse en estas circunstancias esperaba tener un aliado sobreprotector como él a su lado.

\- Ahh diablos - suspiró Kido - sí, tengo una cita con un chico que conocí en la fiesta de ayer... ¿algún problema?

_**"Lo que me faltaba, otro hermano sobreprotector..."**_

_**"Vamos Seto ¡es hora de entrar al juego!"**_

\- ... ¡Genial! - gritó el chico con una gran sonrisa mirando a su hermana. Ambos, Kido y Kano, se sorprendieron frente a la respuesta de su hermano, uno para mal y la otra para bien, evidentemente.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo? Un idiota quiere salir con tu hermana y tú te pones feliz... me decepcionas hermano - dijo Kano, que no pudo contener su molestia.

\- Vamos Kano, que Kido salga con alguien es genial. Le servirá para distraerse y además... tal vez se enamora y comienza una relación ¿no es eso hermoso? - decía Seto mirando el cielo y abriendo los brazos, como si estuviera soñando con una película romántica.

\- Gracias Seto, realmente me alegra que me apoyes en esto... no como el idiota de Kano - dijo Kido, sonrojada y a la vez molesta por la reacción que tuvo el chico gato frente al asunto - aunque eso de "enamorarse"... mejor lo dejamos de lado, tampoco tengo intenciones de casarme.

\- ¡Rayos! - dijo Seto mirando su celular - ¡voy tarde a recoger a Mary! hoy tiene practica de equitación y quedé de llevarla - dijo el amante de los animales, que se paró sobresaltado de la mesa.

\- Oye, tienes que traer a Mary algún día de estos a la casa... ni si quiera la conocemos - dijo Kido con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- S-si... lo sé, ya será el día - dijo Kousuke, sonrojándose y saliendo del comedor a toda velocidad.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante todo el resto del día... Kano y Kido solo hacían sus cosas tranquilamente, preparándose ambos para su cita de la tarde y llegado el momento de irse se miraron furtivamente.

\- Si me llego a enterar que ese idiota te hizo algo... sabes que no me contendré por más que me implores -

\- No te preocupes, no todos los hombres son unos idiotas como tú hermano, quédate tranquilo.

Y así comenzó el "día de citas" para la pareja de hermanos. Kido se fue en dirección al parque mientras que Kano en dirección a la casa de Momo.

Shintaro se despidió de su hermana, también listo para dirigirse al parque a encontrarse con la peli-verde, no sin antes pedirle que se cuidara. Momo le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara y se quedó allí esperando a Kano.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo... ¡LA CITA! :D (Perdón a todos los que la esperaban en este capitulo kukuku~~)_**

**_Querida Maki-chan: ... ¡Te va a dar algo mujer! ¡Tranquila! jejejeje que gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo mi fiel seguidora :') GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO :D (y no, olvida que shipearé a Ayano con Kuroha... me encanta el crack pero ¡HEY, no exageremos! xDDD_**

**_Vocal02Elen: ¡No! ¡No lo habías hecho! D: ¡Que genial que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo! :D Y sí, el KanoMomo es lo mejol lo mejol :33_**


	5. Cita de Shintaro y Kido

_**¡Y volvemos con un nuevo capítulo! ¡Al fin tenemos aquí la esperada cita de Shin y Kido! :D**_

_**Quedó bastante largo... no acostumbro hacer capítulos así de largos pero ¡bue! lo importante es que salió :3**_

_**Espero les guste~~ :3**_

* * *

\- Llegas tarde - dijo Kido, con su expresión fría de siempre.

\- Lo siento... tuve que devolverme... a mitad de camino porque olvidé... mi celular... - dijo Shintaro, con la respiración entrecortada e intentando retomar aliento luego de la corrida por llegar a tiempo con Kido.

\- No importa Shintaro... ¿vamos? - dijo Kido, volteándose para comenzar a caminar.

Iban tranquilamente por el parque, pasando los arboles de uno en uno, mientras Shintaro pensaba en qué decirle a la peli-verde. Unos minutos pasaron de incomodo silencio en los que al chico no se le ocurrió nada cuando de improviso fue Kido quien rompió el mutismo.

\- Shintaro... cuéntame un poco sobre tu familia ¿vives con tus dos padres? ¿tienes más hermanos aparte de Momo? - dijo en un intento de conversar la chica a su despistado acompañante.

\- Eeh... bueno... - Murmuró el del jersey rojo que se sintió apenado por no haber sido capaz de iniciar él mismo la conversación - vivo solo son mi madre y mi hermana. Mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando ambos éramos pequeños y no tengo muchos recuerdos de él realmente...

\- Oh... siento haber preguntado Shintaro - dijo Kido, mirándolo con vergüenza y empatía.

\- No te preocupes Kido, es algo que ya tengo bastante superado - respondió a su vez el Kisaragi mayor, con una expresión consoladora - al final mi hermana comenzó a trabajar como Idol cuando... tu padre, al parecer, la "descubrió" y la metió al mundo del espectáculo y la música, pero antes de eso mamá se hizo cargo de los gastos de la familia, comenzando a trabajar en una importante empresa de negocios, por lo que sale bastante y nos deja a mí y a Momo por algunas semanas.

-Oh, ya veo - dijo Kido comprendiendo la situación - entonces pasas bastante tiempo a solas ¿o me equivoco?

\- Bueno si, pero al principio cuando mamá empezó a trabajar nos quedábamos con una tía que nos cuidaba y nos cocinaba. Luego, cuando crecimos, nos empezamos a quedar solos... bueno, yo principalmente, ya que Momo salía a conciertos y giras, pero al tiempo, dos años para ser exactos, apareció Ene a joderme la vi... digo, a acompañarme hasta ahora - Shintaro recalcó con su voz la parte que intentó omitir, generando una pequeña sonrisa en la fría chica a su lado, lo que lo embobó por algunos segundos.

\- Realmente me encantaría conocer algún día a tu pequeña "amiga -

\- Ahora otra vez debe andar con Konoha... nunca la había visto así de... bueno... "enamorada" supongo - dijo el chico con una extraña cara que reflejaba su confusión frente al tema.

Pasaron de pronto por los juegos infantiles y divisaron un par de bancas libres a la sombra de un pino, las cuales ocuparon rápidamente para capear un poco el sofocante calor que hacía en ese momento. Ya sentados Shintaro prosiguió con la charla.

\- Yo ya te conté mi historia... ¿pero qué hay de ti? - dijo mirando de reojo a la chica - cuéntame algo de tu familia.

\- Ahh, por donde empiezo - suspiró la peli-verde - como ya te conté soy adoptada junto con mis otros dos "hermanos" Seto Kousuke y Kano Shuuya. Los tres vivimos en un orfanato durante toda nuestra vida hasta que llegaron papá y mamá...

\- O sea que... ¿nunca conociste a tus verdaderos padres? - interrumpió Shintaro.

\- No, jamás... supongo que fui una hija no deseada tal vez o no lo sé, no es como que me interese - dijo fríamente Kido - lo importante es que nos adoptaron y nos llevaron a casa a los tres juntos, por lo que no tuvimos que separarnos y eso hasta hoy se los agradecemos.

\- ¿Y aún viven los cinco en su casa? - dijo Shintaro que escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía Kido.

\- No realmente... mamá abandonó a papá pocos años después de adoptarnos por el "estilo de vida agitado" que tenía... después de todo se dedica al mundo del espectáculo como tú bien sabrás y le prestaba muy poca atención a ella. Nosotros nunca nos hemos quejado en realidad, siempre nos ha dado todo lo necesario y es un muy buen padre, pero maritalmente al parecer no tuvo suerte - Kido miraba hacia el horizonte, con los brazos estirados sobre el respaldo de la banca - Mamá nos visita bastantes veces... ahora tiene otra pareja y otra familia pero de todos modos nunca nos ha olvidado, después de todo siempre ha dicho que nosotros no tenemos la culpa que lo suyo con papá no haya funcionado.

\- Wow, tu vida no se compara con la mía, has vivido muchas más cosas - dijo Shintaro.

\- No es para tanto en realidad - respondió Kido.

Luego de unos segundos en los que Tsubomi se quedó con la mirada perdida viendo hacia delante, Shintaro dudaba de hablar y preguntar algo que lo tuvo dando vueltas de la noche anterior en la que conoció a su ahora cita. Finalmente se decidió.

\- Eh... Kido... ¿qué rayos con eso de volverte invisible? - dijo sin más tapujo.

\- ¿Qué rayos con esa forma tan sutil de preguntarlo? - dijo irónicamente su contraparte.

\- L-Lo siento, no sabía como más decirlo... - dijo apenado Shintaro. Luego de un suspiro de resignación Kido se dispuso a contestarle.

\- Es una... "habilidad" por así llamarla que me conozco desde que tengo memoria. En el orfanato fue difícil acostumbrarme a usarla, siempre aparecía y desaparecía constantemente sin más... pero luego crecí y comprendí como usarla y ahora convivo con ella... y no me hago "invisible", solo me vuelvo menos visible para el resto.

\- Que extraño... pero sabes, creo que es genial - terminó de decir con un esbozo de sonrisa. Kido se conmovió con la respuesta del chico, a pesar de encontrar su "habilidad" más un problema que una ayuda.

Luego de eso decidieron ir a comprar unos helados para pasar el rato. Se levantaron de las bancas y caminaron hacia una heladería cercana que conocían ambos, mientras conversaban cosas sin mayor importancia... cuando de repente y justo antes de llegar a su destino, tuvieron un encuentro inesperado.

\- ¿Shintaro? - dijo un chico albino que pasaba por allí.

\- ¿Konoha? ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo el chico de rojo, sorprendido.

\- Estoy acompañando a mi primo Hibiya que va a buscar a su amiga Hiyori a la escuela - dijo Konoha, obviamente distraído por la presencia de Kido al lado de su amigo. De inmediato ambos se fijaron en un niño al lado del alto chico albino, pelo color café claro y con un chaleco blanco con capucha que cubría su cabeza.

\- Jeje, ¿aún lo intentas pequeño enano? - dijo Shintaro burlonamente.

\- Si y lo lograré. Algún día se dará cuenta que soy el hombre de su vida - dijo orgulloso el pequeño shota, el cual luego de hacer una pose de victoria se quedó mirando a Kido, al igual que su primo Konoha.

\- Oh, d-disculpen, no los he presentado - se apresuró a decir Shintaro - ella es Kido Tsubomi y es... ehh bueno mi... amiga con la que hoy... bueno...

\- Soy la cita de Shintaro, un gusto conocerlos - dijo Kido adelantándose a los tartamudeos del chico del jersey rojo.

Konoha se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la chica. El mismo la encontraba bastante linda como para salir con Shintaro... después de todo Konoha sabía muy bien que ya era un logro que lo tuviera a él como amigo. Por su parte el pequeño Hibiya comenzó a molestar al pobre de Shintaro sin piedad por la sorpresa de su cita.

\- ¡AMOOOOOO! - Se escuchó un grito proveniente del bolsillo del más alto, el cual de inmediato sacó su celular, dispuesto a mostrar la pantalla a la pareja frente suyo. Era ella, la pequeña virus azul Ene que al fin conocía a la cita de su amo - ¡Así que tu eres Kido! Es un gusto conocerte - dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña.

Kido se sorprendió un poco... si, había escuchado como era Ene y como recién le había dicho a Shintaro tenía bastantes ganas de conocerla, pero de todos modos es extraño que un programa informático semejante a una chica azul con coletas te hable tan amistosamente desde un celular.

\- Hola Ene, tenía ganas de conocerte - dijo Kido ya repuesta del asombro.

\- ¡Que linda eres! no puedo creer que te hayas fijado en el Amo... ¿qué le encuentras que yo estando 2 años con él no le encontré? - dijo Ene burlándose de Shintaro.

\- Sabes... en realidad hasta yo me lo pregunto - Dijo Kido sonriéndole a Shintaro, que automáticamente se enrojeció de vergüenza.

\- ¡O-oye! - increpó Shintaro a su nueva amiga, mientras se escuchaba la risa incontrolable de Ene que terminó tirada en el "piso" tomándose el estomago.

\- Ene, no deberías ser así de mala con Shintaro... - dijo Konoha poniendo una expresión de tristeza que hizo que Ene se levantara, dejara de reír y se enrojeciera.

\- N-no me pongas esa cara... - dijo la chica cibernética mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y cambiando su expresión a una de enfado mezclada con bochorno.

\- Eh... lamento interrumpir su hermosa reunión y el eterno acoso en contra de Shintaro-san, que siempre es divertido, pero... Hiyori se enfadará si no llego a tiempo y eso sí que sería catastrófico - dijo el olvidado Hibiya que seguía a un lado de Konoha.

\- Entonces no les quitaremos más tiempo, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino a la heladería - dijo Kido ya entrando en confianza con los amigos de Shintaro.

\- Si, nosotros nos apresuraremos a llegar con Hiyori. Fue un gusto Kido-san - dijo Konoha con una afable sonrisa - adiós Shintaro, ya nos veremos otro día con más tiempo - y con esto le levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado, gesto que fue respondido de igual manera por el chico, cruzándolos en el aire.

\- ¡Adiós amo! Nos vemos en tu habitación. ¡Adiós Kido! Fue realmente un gusto conocerte y espero puedas cuidar y soportar al amo - dijo Ene agitando sus brazos en el aire.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós a todos y espero nos volvamos a ver en el futuro - dijo Kido. Dicho esto vieron irse al trío rápidamente, quedando nuevamente solos como estaban al principio.

\- Siento eso Kido... Ene... tu sabes... es un poco molesta - dijo Shintaro.

\- Que dices, es muy linda y simpática. No sé de que hablas - dijo Kido sonriéndole.

\- Claro... porque las dos se confabularon para molestarme... - terminó de decir el chico enfadado.

\- Pero me quedó una duda... ¿amo? -

\- Si, me dice así desde que llegó ese día... no tengo idea porqué y nunca he logrado que me llame de otra forma así que ya me resigné - dijo Shintaro, que junto con la chica ya habían llegado a la entrada del recinto.

Entraron a la heladería y ambos eligieron el helado que más querían, pero cuando iban a pagar Shintaro se apresuró y quiso pagarle el helado a la chica, cosa que no le agradó mucho a la peli-verde.

\- Hey ¿qué haces? - dijo con molestia.

\- B-bueno... solo quería invitarte yo el helado... después de todo yo... eeh... - tartamudeó el chico.

\- No Shintaro, no te haré pagarme nada. Soy lo suficientemente capaz de pagar mis propias cosas. No te preocupes - dijo Kido con un atisbo de enojo en sus palabras.

Shintaro no comprendía por qué se ponía así... después de todo él entendía que invitarle algo a su cita era normal siendo el hombre, pero al parecer Kido Tsubomi no sería la típica chica con la que sale cualquiera y eso, en cierto modo, hizo que le gustara aún más.

Ya teniendo cada uno su helado partieron nuevamente hacia el parque a sentarse a las bancas de antes. Seguían convenientemente vacías pero la dirección del sol había cambiado, por lo que ya el pino no daba la suficiente sombra para refrescarlos. Esto les hizo darse cuenta que habían pasado bastante tiempo charlando entre ellos y con los amigos de Shintaro. Ya después de un par de horas en las se contaron cosas como sus principales gustos musicales, películas favoritas, etc. se decidieron a partir para que no se les hiciera demasiado tarde.

\- ¡¿Que irás a dejarme a casa?! ¡Espera! ¿no debería ser yo el que haga eso? - gritó exaltado el chico de rojo por la proposición hecha por Tsubomi.

\- Desde aquí tu casa está más cerca que la mía Shintaro... además no es necesario que me lleves a casa. Deja de intentar comportarte como un "caballero de blanca armadura" y vamos ¿sí? - le contestó Kido fría y seriamente.

_**"Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres..."**_

Shintaro se resignó a la idea y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa. El resto del camino fue un poco incomodo. Shintaro no sabía qué hablar con Kido luego de todo lo que ya habían conversado, por lo que se fueron tranquilos y sin hablar por el resto del camino, hasta que llegaron por fin a su destino.

\- ¿Estás segura que estarás bien? - dijo Shintaro preocupado.

\- Si Shintaro, estaré bien. De verdad no te preocupes - dijo la chica sonriéndole.

\- Entonces... aquí nos despedimos por hoy... siento que no haya sido una cita muy divertida que digamos Kido - se excusó el pelinegro mirando hacia el suelo.

\- No te preocupes, la pasé muy bien. Me gusta que seas autentico Shin, eso lo agradezco... solo no intentes de nuevo ser tan "caballeroso". No soy una dama en apuros y jamás lo seré - le contestó Tsubomi levantándole un poco el rostro.

\- E-esta b-bien - dijo tartamudeando el Kisaragi mayor que sentía la suave mano de Kido en su mentón, provocando que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate.

\- Nos vemos otro día - dijo Kido soltándolo y volteándose - ... ¡Ah! y toma, te lo mereces -

De pronto la chica se abalanzó sutilmente sobre el desprevenido Shintaro y le dio un pequeño pero para nada corto beso. El pobre no lo podía creer y completamente asombrado abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras sentía los suaves y delgados labios de la peli-verde sobre los suyos. Se sentía tan bien que no se resistió a abrazar sutilmente a la chica por la espalda, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando se separaron finalmente, dejando estupefacto al pobre joven.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hermana, maldito pervertido! - Lamentablemente y por las cosas del destino que son impredecibles, cuando habían terminado de besarse se escuchó un grito desesperado y furioso desde lejos. Era, para su mala suerte, el hermano de Kido, Kano Shuuya, que venía a dejar a su hermana Momo de la cita que también habían tenido.

\- Maldición... te aconsejaría que corrieras - dijo Kido,

\- ¡P-Pero esta es mi casa! - protestó Shintaro, que no pudo decir nada más cuando vio que el rubio corría a toda velocidad hacia él, lo que provocó su inmediata escapatoria. Ambos salieron corriendo lejos de donde estaba Kido, entre gritos e improperios que emitía Kano, mientras que Momo llegaba detrás del ojos de gato, quedando al lado de la peli-verde.

\- Siento eso Kisaragi-san, mi hermano es un idiota - dijo Kido al ver a la idol.

\- No te preocupes... Onii-chan también lo es, es problema del género. Ya se les pasará - dijo Momo riéndose - ¿quieres pasar por una taza de té?

\- Claro, me encantaría - dijo Kido devolviéndole la sonrisa y entrando tras la peli-naranja a la casa de los Kisaragi.

* * *

_**Y... ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que así haya sido! :D**_

_**¡Kido empoderada e independiente salvaje ataca! :o Lo siento... pero no podía dejarla como la típica chica que necesita a su príncipe azul que la rescate de la torre del castillo *¡ejem!* MARY *¡ejem!***_

_**Próximo capítulo y como se habrán dado cuenta por el título de este... ¡la cita de Kano y Momo! para equilibrar la balanza de las parejas :3**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de ¡Las vueltas del Destino! :3**_


	6. Cita de Kano y Momo

**¡OH POR DIOS AL FIN HE VUELTO! :D**

**Si, lo sé, lo sé... impresentable la cantidad de tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar... he estado tan ocupado que no he tenido tiempo para nada... pero bueno, así es la vida u.u **

**¡Pero de todos modos no quería dejar mis fics así! Así que he aquí, por fin, el capítulo 6, la cita de Kano y Momo! :D**

**Me entretuve muchísimo escribiéndolo (y de hecho me inspiré e hice el capítulo más largo hasta ahora del fics xD) y espero que ustedes también se entretengan leyéndolo :3**

**En fin, y reitero... ¡espero lo disfruten! ¡Nos leemos más abajo! :D**

**P.D: Dedicado especialmente a mi querida Maki, fiel seguidora que siempre me apoya y que ama el KanoMomo tanto como yo :D**

* * *

Momo esperaba tranquilamente la llegada de su cita, apoyada en la reja de su casa, mirando al cielo pensativa. De pronto, a lo lejos, vio la figura del chico y, extrañamente, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse...

**"Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así..."**

_oOoOo Flashback oOoOo_

_\- P-pero... ¿qué significa todo esto?_

_\- Vamos Momo, solo son unos amigos que querían conocerte, ¡no todos pueden presumir que su novia es una celebridad! No seas egoísta y aguafiestas -_

_La Kisaragi menor se vio de pronto rodeada por unas 10 personas que la bombardeaban con preguntas incómodas. No entendía bien cómo había llegado a eso, pero tal vez era verdad... tal vez estaba siendo egoísta con su novio..._

_oOoOo Fin del Flashback_

\- ¿Tierra llamando a Momo-chan? ¿Hay alguien allí? -

Sorprendida, Momo levantó su cabeza y saliendo de su letargo se encontró con la cara de Kano, que la miraba con su usual sonrisa.

\- L-lo siento Kano... estaba en las nubes jejeje - dijo la Idol tomándose la nuca y sonriendo forzadamente.

\- Bueno, ahora es hora de nuestra cita, así que te quiero lo más posible en la tierra ¿sí? - dijo el rubio, inclinándose y ofreciéndole su mano a la chica en signo de caballerosidad, lo que hizo que se sonrojara levemente mientras correspondía el gesto, sonriendo enternecida.

De camino al cine pasaron por algunas tiendas de ropa, en las que la peli-naranja no pudo resistir la tentación de quedarse pegada a las vidrieras, e incluso a entrar a verla ella misma.

**"Al menos tenemos tiempo de sobra... y es lindo verla divertirse así"**

Pero mientras Kano pensaba esto, se percató de todos los intentos y marañas que hacía su cita para pasar lo más desapercibida posible; se escondía tras las prendas al ver que alguien se acercaba, agachaba la cabeza en todo momento e intentaba de ser posible mirar lo menos a las personas. Al verla, Kano se preocupó un poco por cómo tenía que vivir la mayor parte de su vida una celebridad como ella.

\- Hey, Momo-chan~, ¿no crees que es tiempo ya de ir al cine? Recuerda que aún tenemos que comprar las entradas - dijo Kano, en un intento de llevar a la chica a un lugar menos concurrido.

\- ¡Oh claro! lo siento, me emocioné... suele pasarme cuando salgo jeje - respondió Momo, preparándose para partir.

Cuando al fin llegaron al cine, se dispusieron a ver la cartelera para saber que verían.

\- ¡Veamos esa! - dijo emocionada la chica, mientras apuntaba el cartel de "Bajo tu mirada", alguna típica película cursi y romántica que hay por montones, pero que a la joven idol le encantaba ver.

\- Claro Momo-chan~ como tú quieras - dijo Kano, con su máscara puesta, para no demostrar su descontento por la película.

\- Dos para "Bajo tu mirada" por favor~ - Dijo el rubio, que ya había llegado a la taquilla a comprar las entradas.

\- ¡Claro! - dijo la sonriente chica que atendía, que mientras procesaba el pedido del chico no pudo evitar encontrar su mirada con la de Momo, reconociéndola de inmediato - ¡Oh dios! ¿acaso es Momo Kisaragi? - dijo emocionada, al borde de gritarlo a los 4 vientos. Kano se percató de la situación y rápidamente miró a la chica y le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

\- Preferiríamos tener un poco de "anonimato" ¿sí?, por favor evita comentarios innecesarias - le dijo completamente serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- E-esta b-bien, lo siento - dijo la chica apenada - ¡Aquí están sus entradas! ¡Que disfruten su película!

Shuuya tomó las entradas y le regaló una última sonrisa a la chica de la taquilla, para retirarse a donde estaba la peli-naranja que había notado lo que su cita había hecho por ella.

\- Gracias por eso Kano, me salvaste - dijo Momo enternecida por el gesto del chico, el cual no pudo responderle nada, porque de un momento a otro otra chica que venía corriendo en la dirección contraria a la Kisaragi menor la chocó súbitamente por detrás, haciendo que la primera callera al suelo.

\- ¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡No te vi! - dijo la chica levantándose.

\- N-no te preocupes, no me pasó nada. Solo ten un poco más de cuidado la próxima vez ¿sí? - respondió calmadamente y con una gran sonrisa la joven idol.

Pero poco duró la calma y tranquilidad que había querido mantener... drásticamente la cara de la chica frente a ella cambió a una de completa euforia, reconociendo a la idol, del mismo modo como lo hizo la chica de la taquilla... pero esta vez Kano no podría hacer nada para detenerla.

\- ¡ES MOMO KISARAGI! - gritó - ¡LA IDOL MOMO KISARAGI! ¡KYAAA! -

De un momento a otro la gente comenzó a girarse con la intensión de ver a la estrella, el murmullo y la charla se intensificaba mientras la muchedumbre se acercaba peligrosamente. El chico gato miró a todos lados, exaltado y nervioso por lo que estaba pasando. Vio a Momo cabizbaja, resignada a la que pasaría a continuación pero de pronto un plan llegó a su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo, no se podía quedar parado allí...

\- Aahh... maldición... - dijo Momo con los ojos cerrados, mientras se giraba a ver a su cita - Lo siento Kano, creo que nuestra tranquila cita terminará aho... ¿Kano? - pero no encontró a nadie, solo vio como la gente seguía acercándose a ella.

**"¿Me abandonó?... no es cierto..."**

_oOoOo Flashback oOoOo_

_\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Estábamos en una cita! ... además tus estúpidos amigos me preguntaron demasiadas cosas personales ¿qué querías que les respondiera? -_

_\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Te crees mejor que yo y que ellos por ser una idol? ¿o crees que he estado contigo porque me gustas? ¡Solo lo hice porque eres famosa!... pero si no compartirás tu fama conmigo, puedes ir despidiéndote de mí._

_El chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, mientras Momo se le quedó mirando, estupefacta, por todo lo que había escuchado de su, hasta ese momento, primer novio..._

_oOoOo Fin del Flashback_

\- ¡Esa chica es una impostora! - gritó una voz femenina desde el otro lado del cine, sacando nuevamente de su catatónico estado a la idol - ¡Yo soy la verdadera Momo Kisaragi!

En ese momento de desconcierto aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo notó como todo el público que venía irremediablemente hacia ella se percató de la revelación y empezó a alejarse paulatinamente de la peli-naranja. Ya con todo el mundo rodeando a la nueva "Momo Kisaragi", pudo al fin respirar aliviada, mientras la chica frente suyo se inclinaba pidiéndole disculpas por lo torpe que fue confundiéndola de ese modo, yéndose corriendo como un rayo a donde estaba ahora la masa de personas.

**"¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?"**

\- ¡Señorita Momo! ¿está aquí con alguien? -

\- ¡Momo soy tu más grande admirador! -

\- ¡Kyaaa, dame tu autógrafo! -

\- Jejeje tranquilos chicos y chicas, responderé todas sus preguntas a la brevedad... ahora tengo que ir al tocador, ¡pero no se vayan! ¡ya vuelvo! - La supuesta nueva Momo Kisaragi sonreía al son de flashes de cámara y gritos ensordecedores mientras intentaba colarse al baño de mujeres, al cual entró para desaparecer de la vista de los fans por algunos segundos.

La verdadera idol estaba estupefacta ¿quién diablos era esa chica? ¿porqué se haría pasar por ella? y de todos modos... ¡Era idéntica a ella! ¡Ni con todo el maquillaje, pelucas y accesorios alguien podría verse tan idéntica a otra persona! Estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba en el baño, cuando de pronto vio salir la figura de una chica rubia, de pelo largo y ojos felinos muy hermosa, intentando hacerse la desinteresada por la muchedumbre que esperaba a la idol.

\- ¡Señorita! ¿vio a Momo Kisaragi en el baño? - preguntó uno de los tipos a la rubia.

\- ¡¿Momo Kisaragi entró ahí?! ¡Rayos! no la vi pasar... - dijo la misteriosa rubia haciendo un pequeño puchero, mientras el tipo se daba la vuelta, volviendo a esperar a la estrella.

Momo desde el otro lado se sorprendió al ver a la chica salir del baño casi en el mismo momento en el que entró la impostora... pero más la sorprendió el hecho de que la chica era muy parecida... ¿a Kano? Se le quedó mirando por un largo rato mientras la chica se alejaba del lugar de los hechos, cuando de repente sus miradas se cruzaron y Momo la desvió nerviosa, para que la chica no la reconociera, pero cuando al fin volvió a mirar luego de unos segundos la chica había desaparecido. Se le puso a buscar por todos lados pero no la encontró, hasta que de un momento a otro Kano apareció al lado de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

\- ¿Que pasa Momo-chan? ¿No querías verme? kukuku~ - dijo Shuuya intentando disimular todo, pero Momo no era idiota, sabía que algo tenía que ver con todo lo que pasó.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Casi me descubre una chica y tú me abandonaste! ¡Acabo de ver a una "Momo Kisaragi" entrar al baño! ¡Salió una chica muy parecida a ti, que luego desapareció y volviste a aparecer tu! ... a mí no me engañas Kano ¿qué ocurre aquí? - La chica estaba desconcertada por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero su mirada mostraba seguridad frente a sus acusaciones. Kano sonreía nervioso. Momo no sonreía... Kano al final se rindió.

\- Kukuku... está bien Momo-chan, te contaré todo... - siguió diciendo resignado el rubio - ¡Pero luego de ver la película! ¡Vamos, vamos, está por comenzar! - y dicho esto, se llevo a la idol del brazo para entrar a ver la película.

_oOoOoOoOo_

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿y recuerdas cuando casi la besa?! ¡y-y-y cuando la toma y-y-y..! - Momo salió de la sala de cine con los ojos brillando de la emoción, mientras le contaba a Kano todo lo que le había encantado la película. El chico gato solo se limitaba a sonreír y a asentir mientras la miraba con esa cara tan radiante de felicidad y belleza. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho verla así.

Ya cuando salieron del cine y la idol se tranquilizó un poco se percataron que ya se estaba poniendo el sol, por lo que decidieron comenzar a caminar a casa, pero no antes sin pasar por el parque... tenían una conversación pendiente que Momo se encargó de recordarle al chico luego de la función.

Cando llegaron al parque, el cual estaba convenientemente vació, se sentaron en los columpios a mirar la puesta del sol, mientras Kano empezaba a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

\- Entonces Momo-chan... ¿qué te gustaría saber? - dijo Kano, intentando desviar el tema o de disminuir un poco su importancia.

\- Todo Kano... me gustaría saber todo lo que ocurrió en el cine... todo lo que vi fue muuuuy extraño - dijo Momo.

\- Esta bien, está bien... pero creo que si te lo cuento no me creerás - dijo Kano, saltando del columpio y parándose frente a frente a su cita - ... será mejor que lo veas por ti misma -

\- ¿V-ver qué cosa? - dijo la Kisaragi menor, nerviosa por la forma en que se puso Kano frente a ella.

\- Cierra los ojos - le ordenó el rubio a la chica, la cual obedeció luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre.

**"Espero no sea nada malo... por favor Dios, que no sea nada malo"**

\- Ábrelos - Momo escuchó una voz particular... una voz que no era de Kano... una voz que ya había escuchado muchas veces antes... -

\- ¿¡QUEEE!? - La chica saltó del columpio de la sorpresa que se llevó. Efectivamente no era la voz de Kano, la voz que había escuchado... era la suya. Y de hecho, justamente, era ella misma la que estaba frente a sus narices -¿ C-C-Como rayos...? ¿E-Eres tú Kano? - dijo asustada a más no poder al verse a ella misma donde antes estaba el rubio.

\- Cierra los ojos otra vez - dijo esta vez la "Momo" falsa, que sonreía con una cara traviesa que mostraba su total despreocupación del estado en el que se encontraba su contraparte, la cual cerró sus ojos al instante.

Luego de unos segundos, Kano volvió a aparecer frente a ella. Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en el cine: cuando chocó con la chica y esta la reconoció, como no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en suplantarla y atraer la atención de todos, como salió luego con su forma de "mujer" del baño y volvió a aparecer detrás de ella. Mientras Momo escuchaba, una parte de ella no podía creer nada de lo que le decía... pero otra parte sabía que era verdad. Ella sabía lo que había visto y no podía negarlo.

\- ... y bueno, es una habilidad que tengo desde que tengo uso de razón. De hecho mi hermana Kido, la que sale con tu hermano - dijo Kano, sin poder evitar una mueca de desprecio ante el asunto - también tiene una... y mi otro hermano, Seto, también. No sabemos por qué podemos hacer lo que hacemos, pero lo importante es que ya sabemos controlarlo. A mi habilidad la llamo "Engañar la mirada" kukuku~ - terminó de decir, riendo maliciosamente.

Momo, ya más tranquila luego de toda la explicación que le dio el chico, abrió sus ojos con expectación en el momento en que escuchó el nombre que le había puesto a su habilidad, cosa que el chico gato no entendió del todo... pensó que se reiría, pero no fue así. Luego de unos segundos de reflexión, la cara de Momo pasó a tener una expresión conmovida... la conmovió todo lo que hizo el chico por ella, todo su esfuerzo para que no tuviera problemas con los fans y en su cita.

**"Definitivamente tenía razón... él es diferente"**

\- Bueno Kano, debo decirte que todo esto es una locura... pero muchas gracias por todo - dijo Momo sonriéndole ampliamente al rubio, que la miraba con su sonrisa tranquila - pero debo confesarte algo yo ahora ... creo que es justo.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Confesarme algo? ¿Algo como tu amor incondicional por mí? kukuku~ - dijo Kano acercándose peligrosamente a la peli-naranja.

\- Jejeje no tontito... ve hacia allá y date la vuelta - dijo Momo, apuntando unos metros alejados de ella. Kano no sabía a lo que se refería, pero de todos modos le hizo caso... ¿qué podría ser más impactante que lo que él le mostró a ella?

\- Bueno, ya está. Si vas a sorprenderme, tienes que hacer algo bue... - pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar. Súbitamente sintió unas irremediables ganas de voltearse, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Momo Kisaragi, la famosa idol, mirándolo fijamente con unos enormes ojos rojos y una sonrisa maliciosa. Kano comenzó a caminar hacia ella, de forma casi automática, hasta que llego a pocos centímetros de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola más aún a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué haces Momo? - dijo el sorprendido rubio, sin poder despegarse de ella.

\- Ustedes no son los únicos que tienen "habilidades especiales"... saluda a "Cautivar la mirada" - dijo remarcando con mayor ímpetu el nombre que había elegido para su habilidad, cosa que hizo que Kano abriera sus ojos tal y como lo había hecho antes la idol, comprendiendo todo bruscamente, provocando una gran sonrisa en el rostro del chico gato, mientras los ojos de Momo volvían a su usual color anaranjado - Yo también tengo mi habilidad desde que tengo uso de razón... el problema es que yo aún no la logro controlar del todo bien jeje - terminó de decir, tomándose la nuca con vergüenza.

\- Eso quiere decir que tu hermano... -

\- No... bueno, no que yo sepa. Nunca he sabido que tenga alguna habilidad especial... de hecho, no sé si tiene alguna habilidad para algo que no sea estar en el ordenador jejeje - Ambos chicos se reían, aún abrazados - B-Bueno Kano... ya no estoy usando mi habilidad... si quieres puedes soltarme... - dijo de pronto avergonzada Momo, que no se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- No quiero hacerlo ¿y sabes por qué?... porque no necesitas una "habilidad especial" para cautivar mi mirada - y dicho esto, se abalanzó hacia la chica y juntó sus labios con los de ella, la cual no tardó mucho en corresponder por completo el beso. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, él por la cadera, sin querer separarse en ningún momento, hasta que la falta de aire fue mayor.

\- ... atrevido - le dijo Momo, corriendo un poco su rostro y mirándolo pícaramente.

\- Me declaro culpable - terminó de decir Kano, para volver a besar a la chica.

_oOoOoOoOo_

\- Oye, esto quiere decir que... ¿podría contratarte para que vayas a firmas de autógrafos y cosas a las que no quiero ir? - decía Momo, mientras caminaba con Kano, llegando ya casi a su casa.

\- Kukuku, no te pases de lista he Momo-chan - dijo Kano, que de reojo ya veía la casa de los Kisaragi. Momo seguía ilusionada, hablando sobre las múltiples posibilidades de tener un novio que podía tomar su forma y las múltiples formas en las que eso la podría ayudar a dormir hasta tarde... pero Kano ya no la escuchaba. El rubio se percató de algo, una escena a la cual no estaba preparado... su hermana besando al idiota de Shintaro.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hermana, maldito pervertido! - Y dicho esto, salió corriendo, gritando improperios al pobre de Shintaro que solo pudo correr despavorido ante la inminente llegada del hermano de Kido. Momo intentó detenerlo, pero no fue para nada efectivo.

De un momento a otro se vio al lado de la cita de su hermano, Tsubomi Kido, la cual no se veía del todo preocupada por la escena. Tal vez sabía que Kano no era tan peligroso... después de todo "perro que ladra no muerde", como se dice.

\- Siento eso Kisaragi-san, mi hermano es un idiota - dijo Kido al ver a la idol.

\- No te preocupes... Onii-chan también lo es, es problema del género. Ya se les pasará - dijo Momo riéndose - ¿quieres pasar por una taza de té?

\- Claro, me encantaría - dijo Kido devolviéndole la sonrisa y entrando tras la peli-naranja a la casa de los Kisaragi.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿La vuelta a las pistas de Takumi-kun ha valido la pena? Espero de todo corazón que si :o**

**¡Gracias a tod s que siguen esta historia y las otras que tengo! (Las cuales prometo hacerme un tiempo para poder actualizarlas como es debido)**

**Adiós y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo :D**


End file.
